buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Rant
300x200px|thumb|Rant [[BOLcat]] A rant is form of monologue that tends to involve a strong negative emotion. Molly Wood is known for her rants during episodes of Buzz Out Loud. However, all BOL cast members (with the exception of Jason Howell) have ranted at least once in the history of the show. (Tom Merritt's rant on Amazon Unbox was likely his best known rant on the show). Molly is notable simply for the length, intensity, and emotion displayed in her rants. Common rant topics include DRM, network neutrality, the RIAA, MPAA, and privacy. Significant Rants To find more recent rants go to www.mollyrants.org Here is the direct link to the Molly Rants RSS feed. * - Tom and Molly rant about Sony's statements on rootkits and DRM in general. * - Tom and Molly rants about video iPods given to laid off employee's needed to be returned. Also a voicemail rant from frequent caller Remmey about outlawing phones in cars. * - Molly rants about eBay not allowing Google checkout. * - Molly rants about cable companies "not getting it" vis a' vi fast-forwarding on DVR's. * - Tom angrily rants against Amazon Unbox (This is one of Tom's most famous rants and is often referred to). * - Veronica, with an assist from Molly, rants against $100 games. * - Molly and Veronica rant against MLB's dissatisfaction with Itunes. * - Molly rants against a "well actually" voice mail mentioning bit torrent. * - Tom and Molly rant on opposite sides of an article regarding WGA. * - A short rant from Molly about poor reporting vis a' vi PS3 sales numbers. * - Molly rants about Steve Jobs and button hate. * - Molly and Tom rant against each other and Apple about the iPhone price change. * - This is one of their most rant heavy episodes to date. (1) A joint Molly and Tom rant about the credit for the iPhone price change. The rant is a follow up rant to episode 555 targeted at both Apple and those who responded to the previous rant. (2) Molly rants in response to Mike Elgand's article, and against Tom a bit. (3) Molly and Tom also have a short rant against a statement put out by the Copyright Alliance. (4) Molly rants against a DoJ argument against net neutrality. * - Guest Host Brian Cooley rants against Europe. * - Molly and Tom rant against a House vote regarding illegal images on a wi-fi. * - Molly rants about the how poorly written the new wi-fi law (This rant made the best of 2007 clip show). * - A short rant from Molly on the need for baggies at airports. * - (1) Tom has the rare rant against his co-host regarding the way pricing is said. (2) Molly has a rant against fans being attacked by copyright holders, and Ford in specific. * - Molly rants about U2's manager stating that ISPs should be giving the music industry money. * - Molly rants about how she hates that Facebook threatens her privacy and that they are trying to track her down. R R